


Home

by bakaprincess85



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Home, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5582815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakaprincess85/pseuds/bakaprincess85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris reminisces about Hawke while reading a book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> So, I did this thing. Found a quote on tumblr and it inspired me to write this short story. Hope you all like it. ^^

One of the logs in the fireplace popped and small firey sparks flew in the air, almost like fireworks. Fenris was sitting on the couch in front of it, reading a book of short stories that Hawke had found in one of the Hightown’s stalls and said it reminded her of home and the stories her father and mother would tell her.

The person in question was taking a nap, lounging on the couch with him, her head on his lap. It had been many months since they last had the time to just enjoy each others company and relax. His fingers were gently treading through her copper tresses as he read softly to himself. Hawke enjoyed listening to him speak, she always said, and reading aloud benefited both - he could practice his reading aloud and she could enjoy listening to him and correcting him if he mispronounced any words.

However not at the moment, as she had fallen asleep not too long into the reading.

Reading the next paragraph in his head before he read it aloud, he paused. His heart clenched softly as he stared at the nine words in front of him. He had not expected to find something so profound and unexpected in the book and had to take a moment to collect himself.

Looking down at the sleeping Hawke, he tugged softly at the hair between his fingers and let out a breath when he realized she was deep asleep. He wouldn’t have dared to say it out loud otherwise.

**_“When I found you, my heart found a home,”_** he whispered so softly he could barely hear himself.

Hawke was his home, he realized. It wasn’t Kirkwall, or the decrepit mansion he had lived in before he moved into Hawke’s estate, nor did he consider Hawke’s estate his home. He realized that home was wherever she was.


End file.
